GCPD Evidence room
Audio logs Bane "One stuffed bear and a canister of TITAN formula, used by Bane AKA unknown. We had to let Bane loose after the Arkham City fallout. Guy was messed up anyway, serious TITAN withdrawal. My guess? He's off somewhere getting clean. He's not going to be happy when he comes back." Joker "One vial of TITAN formula, one set of wind-up explosive false teeth, one pair of actual x-ray specs, one "toy" gun loaded with one toy flag and five real bullets. All used by the Joker, no known alias. It's one hell of a toy box. I'm glad no one's gonna play with it again." The Mad Hatter "One custom tailored top-hat, worn by Jervis Tetch. AKA The Mad Hatter. The guy's mad alright. He tried to brainwash Batman in Arkham City. He got the Wonderland kicked out of him instead. I hated letting him go, Guy's to freaky to stay free. Electrocutioner "One pair of shock gloves, worn by the Electrocutioner AKA Lester Buchinski. Joker hired this guy on the night of the Blackgate riots. And then he killed him. I heard Batman borrowed these for a while before handing them in. I guess he prefers beating up punks the old fashioned way. Batman "One electric charge gun used by Batman AKA.... We don't like to ask. Batman dropped this here with the rest of the Arkham City evidence. Nice to have some of Batman's gear in the evidence room. Hope he doesn't ask for it back." Anarky "One mask and jacket worn by Anarky AKA Lonnie Machin. I wasn't even a cop when this guy tried to hit Gotham. No one's seen him since. No one knows where they're keeping him. Guess the government don't like anarchists too much." Great White Shark "A selection of... body parts, belonging to Warren White AKA The Great White Shark. White got himself sent to Arkham on an insanity plea. He lost a few things other than his mind there. Made the new look work though, gotta say." Mr Freeze "One freeze ray, used by Mr Freeze AKA Victor Fries. We had to stop playing with this after the commissioner caught us making ice cream. Freeze kept quiet after Arkham City, meaning Batman finally talked some sense into him." Scarface "One ventriloquist dummy AKA Scarface. This ain't the original Jimmy Scarface, it's a Joker knock-off. Don't ask why, but the clown took a liking to these creepy things. Harley Quinn "One gas grenade, one snare trap and one baseball bat. All used by Dr Harleen Quinzell AKA Harley Quinn during a recent assault on the Blüdhaven police department. From what we gather, Scarecrow sent Harley to break Poison Ivy out from the lock-up in Blüd." Black Mask "One Black mask worn by, er, Black Mask AKA Roman Sionis. Sionis never really recovered from the night of the Blackgate riots, the night Joker showed up. Roman was an old school gangster. Joker, well, i'm not sure what he was." Talia Al Ghul "One ceremonial sword owned by Talia Al Ghul. Ms. al Ghul was a wanted terrorist, and associate of her father, Ra's, but Joker got to her before we did. From what i hear, Batman put this blade to good use after she died." The Ventriloquist "One Tommy Gun. Used by Peyton Riley AKA The Ventriloquist. Or may be the gun belongs to the puppet. I never really understood what's going on there." Deadshot "One rifle and two wrist-mounted guns. Used by Floyd Lawton AKA Deadshot. Another guy we had to let go after Arkham City. Still, that doesn't mean he got his toys back. Killer Croc "One Arkham Asylum branded shock collar, worn by Waylon Jones AKA Killer Croc. We found this thing in the sewers of Arkham City. Wich isn't good since it was meant to keep that ba***rd under control." Ra's Al Ghul "Two ceremonial swords used by Ra's, I mean Ra's Al Ghul. We found these at the bottom of Wonder Tower the night of protocol 10, covered in blood. No body though."